An undercarriage system of a track type machine includes a track chain assembly provided on either side of the machine. The track chain assembly is connected to surface engaging elements, known as track shoes, to propel the machine over the ground. The track chain moves as a result of engagement with a drive sprocket and the track shoes engage with the ground to propel the machine. The track chain includes a plurality of track links that are provided adjacent to each other in an endless loop. Each of the plurality of track links may be connected to an adjacent track link using a cartridge assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,409 describes improvements in the link construction to which the tread feet or plates are fastened. Each link of the tread chain of two members has projecting studs by means of which the plates are secured thereto. The adjacent studs, between the two plates, overlap each other, and—all of the studs, have elongated bolt holes, whereby the relative position of the parts may be altered to take up any wear which may occur at the joints between the links.